Theory:Timeline - Eleventh Doctor
This page lists appearances of the Eleventh Doctor in the order in which he experienced them. This timeline is based upon observations of the ''Doctor Who'' universe and the events that occur during each of these stories. From these observations we have attempted to build a concise timeline. It is assumed that for each novel, comic, audio or television series, their published, broadcast or numbered order is the order they occur in. The layout of this timeline is in part based on the observations on Doctor Who Reference Guide and Doctor Who - The Complete Adventures, as well as Lance Parkin's AHistory and other sources that allow us to make observations, such as The Whoniverse, Doctor Who Reviews, The History of Doctor Who, The Discontinuity Guide, Clive Banks databanks and the Big Finnish forums. None of these sources should be used solely as a source or considered a "true" timeline for stories. Limiting factors Up until their final goodbye, in spite of him leaving her and her husband Rory Williams for extended periods of time, the Eleventh Doctor has almost exclusively travelled with Amy Pond in all media up to her departure, Amy having entered the TARDIS shortly after the Doctor's regeneration. This leaves little room for the occasional story from this era where he is alone, and at which point he's supposed to be on his own in these stories is unclear due to his semi-frequent departures from and returns to Amy and Rory. Any story featuring Amy and just Amy must be after TV: The Eleventh Hour and before TV: The Time of Angels, or after TV: Cold Blood and before TV: The Pandorica Opens. Any story featuring Amy and Rory as TARDIS residents must be after TV: The Vampires of Venice and before TV: The Hungry Earth, after TV: The Big Bang and before TV: The God Complex, or after TV: The Power of Three and before TV: The Angels Take Manhattan. Any story with Amy and Rory taking short trips and returning home must be after TV: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe and before TV: The Power of Three. Any story where Amy and Rory are married and Rory remembers being a Roman centurion can only be after TV: The Big Bang. Any story featuring the Doctor by himself must be after TV: Space / Time and before TV: The Impossible Astronaut (909-year-old Doctor), after TV: A Good Man Goes to War and before TV: Let's Kill Hitler, or after TV: The God Complex and before TV: The Bells of Saint John. In stories set after the deaths of Amy and Rory, costume is the main key to setting. In The Snowmen, the Doctor has changed wardrobe, switching to an 18th-century costume with a bow-tie. Any story where he is in this costume must be set after The Snowmen. At some point, he stopped wearing the 18th-century outfit and returned to his tweed jacket, as per WC: The Bells of Saint John. After that, he became a monk and wore the outfit as such; until finding Clara in TV: The Bells of Saint John and switching to an outfit similar to the one he wore in 1892 but with a purple over-coat. Any story, thus, with him in that costume must be set after TV: The Bells of Saint John. Series basics The Eleventh Doctor has travelled with original to television companions Amy Pond, Rory Williams and Clara Oswald, as well as original to comics companions Alice Obiefune, John Jones, ARC, Kevin and Decky Flamboon. His travels can be roughly divided by who he's currently travelling with, as well as minor continuity notes and the Doctor's clothing. Although technically Amy and Rory departed after being left alone at the end of TV: The God Complex, at some point after TV: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe, the Doctor intermittently travels with Amy and Rory in single trips months or years apart of one another from Amy and Rory's perspective before they properly rejoin him at the end of TV: The Power of Three. Technically though, Amy and Rory were still regular characters during these episodes. Timeline The first adventures * TV: The End of Time : The Doctor regenerates from his previous incarnation. * TV: The Eleventh Hour / PROSE: The Eleventh Hour * TV: Meanwhile in the TARDIS, first scene * TV: The Beast Below * TV: Victory of the Daleks / PROSE: Victory of the Daleks : The End of Time through Victory of the Daleks all flow into one another. * GAME: Vortex Run :Amy is wearing the same clothes as in Victory of the Daleks. * COMIC: Doctor Who and the Last Stand * PROSE: Nothing O'Clock : In this story, the Doctor states that he has only met Rory once, placing this before The Time of Angels. * AUDIO: The Ring of Steel * AUDIO: The Runaway Train * AUDIO: The Jade Pyramid * AUDIO: The Gemini Contagion * AUDIO: The Hounds of Artemis * PROSE: The Coldest War * PROSE: Claws of the Macra * PROSE: Empire of the Wolf * PROSE: Apollo 23 * PROSE: Night of the Humans * PROSE: The Forgotten Army : In these three stories, Amy is wearing the same outfit that she had on in Victory of the Daleks. Leads directly into The Time of Angels. * TV: The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone / PROSE: The Time of Angels The fiancée and fiancé * HOMEVID: Meanwhile in the TARDIS 2 * TV: The Vampires of Venice : The Time of Angels through The Vampires of Venice all flow into one another. * TV: Amy's Choice * COMIC: Buzz! * PROSE: Nuclear Time * PROSE: The King's Dragon * PROSE: The Glamour Chase :Amy's Choice is referenced. The Doctor is attempting to take Amy and Rory to Rio, suggesting that this is not long before The Hungry Earth. * TV: The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood Treating Amy * TV: Vincent and the Doctor * COMIC: Supernature * COMIC: Planet Bollywood * COMIC: The Golden Ones * COMIC: The Professor, the Queen and the Bookshop * COMIC: The Screams of Death :The Doctor refers to their adventure in Venice. * COMIC: Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night * COMIC: Forever Dreaming * COMIC: Apotheosis * COMIC: The Child of Time * COMIC: Attack of the Space Leeches! * COMIC: Madness on the M1! * COMIC: Winning Hand * COMIC: Booked Up * COMIC: Bad Vibrations * COMIC: About Face * COMIC: Track Attack * COMIC: Nowhere Man * COMIC: Money Troubles * COMIC: Fashion Victims * COMIC: The Collector * COMIC: The Stray * COMIC: Mistaken Identity * COMIC: Foul Play * COMIC: Attack of the GateBots! * COMIC: Blue Skies Thinking * COMIC: Samurai's Secret * COMIC: A Mess of Trouble * COMIC: In the Stars * COMIC: Most Haunted * COMIC: The Living Storm * COMIC: The Scarecrow * COMIC: Sky Scraper * COMIC: The Purrfect Crime * COMIC: The Steel Web * COMIC: In the Can * COMIC: Snow Globe * COMIC: Wave Machine * COMIC: Cell Shock * COMIC: The Trick * COMIC: The Lunar Tyk * COMIC: Pencil Pusher * COMIC: The Cleverest King * COMIC: Seeing Things * COMIC: Pirates of the Seven Seeds * COMIC: Rough Waters * COMIC: Red Christmas * TV: Good as Gold : Rory is not present and Amy recognises the Weeping Angels, likely placing this between Cold Blood and The Pandorica Opens. * PROSE: The Coming of the Terraphiles : Rory is not present and Amy recognises the Judoon, placing this after The Forgotten Army. * GAME: City of the Daleks * GAME: Blood of the Cybermen * PROSE: Wish You Were Here : Leads into TARDIS. * GAME: TARDIS * GAME: Shadows of the Vashta Nerada : Continues where TARDIS left off. * GAME: Return to Earth * GAME: Evacuation Earth : Rory is not present and Amy recognises the Silurians, likely placing it between Cold Blood and The Pandorica Opens. * GAME: Angels in the Shadows : Rory is not present and Amy recognises the Weeping Angels, likely placing it between Cold Blood and The Pandorica Opens. Amy and the Doctor save the lost city Anglica, placing the Game before The Mazes of Time during which the city isn't lost and is revisited by the Doctor and Amy. * GAME: The Mazes of Time * GAME: The Christmas Trap * PROSE: Secret of Arkatron * COMIC: The Grey Hole * COMIC: A Fairytale Life * PROSE: Umwelts for Hire * COMIC: The Only Good Dalek * TV: The Lodger / PROSE: The Lodger * TV: The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang :* TV: Flesh and Stone : The Pandorica Opens and The Big Bang are set not long after The Lodger. Amy and Rory get married at the end of The Big Bang. The future Doctor that speaks to Amy during Flesh and Stone is from his "rewind" during The Big Bang. Amy and Rory's honeymoon * PROSE: The Silent Stars Go By : Set during Amy and Rory's honeymoon. * TV: Death of the Doctor / PROSE: Death of the Doctor * TV: Death Is the Only Answer : The Doctor is on his own and refers to River blowing up his fez, placing it at some point after The Big Bang. * TV: Dermot and the Doctor * PROSE: The Night After Hallowe'en : During Death of the Doctor and The Night After Hallowe'en, Amy and Rory have been left on a planet on its honeymoon with an asteroid. * PROSE: Snowfall * TV: A Christmas Carol : Amy and Rory are still on a honeymoon. :*AUDIO: Living History * COMIC: Spam Filtered * COMIC: Ripper's Curse * COMIC: They Think It's All Over * COMIC: When Worlds Collide * COMIC: Your Destiny Awaits * COMIC: Space Squid * COMIC: Body Snatched * COMIC: Convention Special * PROSE: The War of Art * COMIC: First Foot First * COMIC: Random History * COMIC: The Salt Solution * COMIC: Rory's Story * COMIC: Sub-species * COMIC: Quite Interesting * COMIC: Earworm * COMIC: If You Go Down to the Woods Today * COMIC: Ghost World * COMIC: Power of the Mykuootni * COMIC: Mine, All Mine! * COMIC: Golden Slumbers * COMIC: Sound Bytes * COMIC: Chasing Rainbows * COMIC: Pier Head From Space * COMIC: The Evergreen Death * COMIC: The Rage * COMIC: The Peace Strike * PROSE: Death Riders * PROSE: Heart of Stone * PROSE: System Wipe * PROSE: The Good, the Bad and the Alien * PROSE: Dead of Winter * PROSE: The Way Through the Woods * PROSE: Hunter's Moon * PROSE: Touched by an Angel * PROSE: Paradox Lost * PROSE: Borrowed Time * PROSE: The Underwater War * PROSE: Rain of Terror * PROSE: Web in Space! * PROSE: Terminal of Despair * PROSE: Terrible Lizards * PROSE: Horror of the Space Snakes * PROSE: Extra Time * PROSE: The Water Thief * HOMEVID: Bad Night * HOMEVID: Good Night * AUDIO: The Eye of the Jungle * AUDIO: Blackout * AUDIO: The Art of Death * AUDIO: Darkstar Academy * AUDIO: Day of the Cockroach * AUDIO: The Nu-Humans * AUDIO: The Empty House * AUDIO: Sleepers in the Dust * AUDIO: Snake Bite * TV: Space / Time * COMIC: The House of Lights * PROSE: Amy's Escapade * PROSE: Rory's Adventure * COMIC: Attack of the 50ft Rory :Amy refers to various events in series 5 and their honeymoon. SERVEYOUinc * COMIC: After Life * COMIC: The Friendly Place * COMIC: What He Wants... * COMIC: Whodunnit? / The Sound of Our Voices * COMIC: Space in Dimension Relative and Time * COMIC: The Eternal Dogfight / The Infinite Astronaut * COMIC: The Rise and Fall / The Other Doctor * COMIC: Four Dimensions * COMIC: Conversion * COMIC: The Comfort of the Good Preventing a bad future * COMIC: Four Doctors On the run * COMIC: The Then and the Now * COMIC: Pull to Open * COMIC: Outrun * COMIC: The Judas Goatee * COMIC: The One * COMIC: Downtime * COMIC: Running to Stay Still * COMIC: First Rule * COMIC: Fast Asleep * COMIC: Gently Pulls the Strings * COMIC: Physician, Heal Thyself * COMIC: Supremacy of the Cybermen * COMIC: Remembrance * COMIC: The Scream * COMIC: The Tragical History Tour New adventures with the Ponds * TV: The Impossible Astronaut : Amy and Rory have been left at home for a few months before this episode. The Doctor states his age as 909. * TV: Day of the Moon : Second part to The Impossible Astronaut. Features Madame Kovarian looking in on Amy from Demon's Run, placing the two-parter before The Rebel Flesh. * COMIC: Extinction Event * COMIC: Hot Stuff! * COMIC: The Very Cool Bow Tie! * TV: The Curse of the Black Spot : Features Madame Kovarian looking in on Amy from Demon's Run, placing it before The Rebel Flesh. * COMIC: Reality Cheque * COMIC: Road Rage * COMIC: The King and the Tripeberry * COMIC: Danger Flight * COMIC: Dinosaurs in New York! * COMIC: Screamers! * COMIC: Grow Your Own * TV: The Doctor's Wife : Foreshadows the events of A Good Man Goes to War, placing it before The Rebel Flesh. * COMIC: The Golesterkol Collection * COMIC: Missing in Action * COMIC: Peril on the Sea * COMIC: Rock Quasar and the Mudslugs of Gurrn * COMIC: Dino World * COMIC: The Upper Deck * TV: The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People : Amy gives birth. * TV: A Good Man Goes to War : The Doctor searches for Melody. The Rebel Flesh through A Good Man Goes to War all flow into one another. * COMIC: Run, Doctor, Run * COMIC: Down to Earth * WC: Prequel (Let's Kill Hitler) : Bridges A Good Man Goes to War and Let's Kill Hitler. * TV: Let's Kill Hitler : Set a while after A Good Man Goes to War, but resolves its cliffhanger. The Doctor obtains the time and date of his death from the Teselecta. * TV: Night Terrors : The Doctor's time and date of death appears on the TARDIS scanner, placing it after Let's Kill Hitler. * TV: The Girl Who Waited * GAME: The Gunpowder Plot : An Apalapucia Spy Glass appears in the TARDIS drawing room, placing it after The Girl Who Waited. * COMIC: Tuesday * PROSE: Magic of the Angels * HOMEVID: First Night * HOMEVID: Last Night * COMIC: The Moon of Lost Hope * COMIC: Vacuum Packed * COMIC: Funny Phone Call! * COMIC: The Deadly Mutant * COMIC: The Mutant Turnip * COMIC: The Secret Star Trail * COMIC: Agent 99 * COMIC: Dimension Warp * COMIC: The Kchrusivour Gambit * COMIC: Trapped in the Pages of History * COMIC: Dawn of the Living Bread * COMIC: Air Force Gone * COMIC: The Frankenstein Particle * COMIC: Dog of War! * COMIC: Harvest of Doom * COMIC: The Atomon Invasion * COMIC: Wait Until Morning * COMIC: Humans Aren't Just for Christmas * COMIC: Vengeance of the Atomon * COMIC: Picture Imperfect * COMIC: The Star Serpent * COMIC: The Home Store * COMIC: Cold Comfort * COMIC: Faster Than Light * COMIC: The Fairest of Them All * COMIC: New and Improved * COMIC: The Punch & Judy Trap * COMIC: Malthill Way * COMIC: The Demons of Repton Abbey * COMIC: Buy, Buy, Baby * COMIC: Ghosts of the Never-were * COMIC: The Parasites * COMIC: Doomland * COMIC: Buying Time * COMIC: Island of the Cyclopes * COMIC: Trouble on the Orion Express * COMIC: Dummy Run * COMIC: Finders Keepers * COMIC: The Mirror War * COMIC: Ghost Train * COMIC: I Scream * COMIC: Le Tour de Death * COMIC: The Sky is Falling! * COMIC: The Time Gallery * COMIC: The Cliff Face * COMIC: Bumble of Destruction * COMIC: The Light Catcher * COMIC: Dungeon of the Lost * COMIC: The Intergalactic Trials * COMIC: 24-Hour News Invasion * COMIC: The Panic Room * COMIC: Terror from the Swamp * COMIC: The Planet That Slept * COMIC: Planet of the Rorys * COMIC: Assimilation² * TV: The God Complex : The Doctor begins his farewell tour. Prolonging the inevitable * COMIC: Pond Life * COMIC: Timeliney Wimey * PROSE: Picnic at Asgard * COMIC: Escape into Alcatraz * COMIC: The Zentrabot Invasion : The Doctor states his age as 910 and Amy and Rory are nowhere to be seen. * COMIC: The Tomb of Shemura : The Doctor is wearing his long coat first seen in Let's Kill Hitler. This likely places his brief trips with Danny and Abby in The Zentrabot Invasion and The Tomb of Shemura during the farewell tour. * COMIC: Silent Knight * PROSE: Lorna's Escape : Set after the Doctor meets Lorna (from his point of view) in A Good Man Goes to War. * AUDIO: The Jago & Litefoot Revival * AUDIO: The Time Machine ** AUDIO: Hunters of Earth ** AUDIO: Babblesphere (cameo) ** AUDIO: Enemy Aliens (cameo) ** AUDIO: Shadow of Death (cameo) ** AUDIO: Shockwave (cameo) ** AUDIO: Death's Deal (cameo) ** AUDIO: Night of the Whisper (cameo) ** AUDIO: Smoke and Mirrors (cameo) ** AUDIO: Vengeance of the Stones (cameo) ** AUDIO: Trouble in Paradise (cameo) * TV: Closing Time * TV: The Wedding of River Song :* TV: The Impossible Astronaut : The Wedding of River Song continues where Closing Time left off and overlaps with scenes featuring the 1103-year-old Doctor in The Impossible Astronaut. The Doctor's farewell tour ends and he goes into hiding. Return to the shadows * GAME: Worlds in Time * GAME: The Eternity Clock * PROSE: Houdini and The Space Cuckoos * HOMEVID: The Inforarium : Following his faked death, the Doctor begins deleting himself from history to elude the Silence. * PROSE: Dark Horizons * PROSE: Summer Falls : The Curator seems to be the Eleventh Doctor. It's probable that Amy based this book on an actual experience of the Doctor. * WC: Prequel (The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe) * TV: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe : Continues where the prequel left off. * COMIC: Double Date * COMIC: Summer Wholiday * COMIC: Time Gentlemen, Please! * PROSE: Suspicious Minds * WC: Pond Life (Part 1, 3-5) : Promoted on the BBC website as a lead-in to the series 7 premiere. * WC: Asylum of the Daleks Prequel * TV: Asylum of the Daleks : Continues where the prequel left off. * TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship * WC: Pond Life (Part 2) : The Doctor mentions that Amy and Rory are needed to save the world, but he is too early. Based on flashbacks the Doctor has of Amy and Rory's future, it must take place between Dinosaurs on a Spaceship and The Angels Take Manhattan. * TV: A Town Called Mercy * COMIC: As Time Goes By * COMIC: In-Fez-Station * COMIC: Time Fraud * COMIC: The Eagle of the Reich : The Doctor tries to take the Ponds to the Great Exhibition. * COMIC: Hypothetical Gentleman :The Doctor successfully takes Amy and Rory to The Great Exhibition, having previously missed the year. Given that the Doctor at the end of the adventure is asked to take the Ponds to Majorca, which he delivers in The Eye of Ashya, suggests that the adventures occur in sequence. * COMIC: The Doctor and the Nurse * COMIC: The Eye of Ashaya : Amy and Rory want to travel home by plane, suggesting that these take place during the occasional trips. It is set after A Town Called Mercy because the trips are getting longer, leading to the Ponds rejoining fully. Living with the Ponds * TV: The Power of Three :* COMIC: Unexpected Enemy in Bagging Area :* COMIC: Sonic Sleuth :* COMIC: Wholloween :* COMIC: An Ood Thing to Say :* COMIC: Bus Replacement TARDIS :* COMIC: Short-Change :* COMIC: Bow-ties for Goal Posts ::These incidents take place during the Doctors stay of Earth. Final adventures with the Ponds * COMIC: Dawn of Time! * COMIC: TV Hell! * COMIC: Pondnium! * COMIC: The Chains of Olympus * COMIC: Sticks & Stones * COMIC: The Cornucopia Caper * COMIC: The Broken Man :Amy and Rory have their series 7 appearance, and the Doctor suggests that these comics occur in sequence. * TV: The Angels Take Manhattan : Amy and Rory die and the Doctor is now alone again. Traveling alone * COMIC: Take a Bow (Tie) * COMIC: Bite of the Morphuse! * COMIC: Garbage Day! * COMIC: The Greedy Gulper * PROSE: In Search of Lost Time * COMIC: Space Oddity * PROSE: Plague of the Cybermen A new companion * COMIC: Meteorite Meeting * COMIC: Tower of Power * COMIC: The Shark Shocker * COMIC: The Toybox * COMIC: The Runaway Bogie * COMIC: On the Cards * COMIC: Decky the Halls * COMIC: Snowball! * COMIC: Museum Piece * COMIC: All Change! * COMIC: An Ill Wind * COMIC: The Water World * COMIC: Pet Panic * COMIC: Space Race * COMIC: Love is in the Air * COMIC: Toothache! * COMIC: Terror in the Taj Mahal * COMIC: Eye Spy * COMIC: Colossus of the Colosseum * COMIC: The Tail of Decky Flamboon :these comics feature the Doctor configuring his Neon console Retirement * HOMEVID: Rain Gods * PROSE: Dr. Eleventh :The TARDIS is in its neon design. The Doctor hasn't retired yet. * PROSE: The Silurian Gift * PROSE: The Dalek Generation :The Doctor realises his travelling puts too much people in danger. He retires to Victorian London. * TV: The Great Detective * WC: Vastra Investigates: A Christmas Prequel : The Doctor is mentioned to be sulking in the TARDIS. * TV: The Snowmen : The Doctor leaves retirement, and tries to figure out who Clara Oswin Oswald is. The search for Clara * COMIC: Hunters of the Burning Stone : The Doctor is in his Victorian costume and has his 'darker' TARDIS * COMIC: The Dalek Project * COMIC: The Egg Hunt : The Doctor is in his Victorian costume and has his 'darker' TARDIS. * PROSE: The Gift * WC: The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel : The Doctor is wearing his tweed jacket again, and references losing Clara twice. * TV: The Bells of Saint John : The Doctor meets a 21st century Clara, who joins him as his new companion. Unwinding the mystery * TV: The Rings of Akhaten : Clara's first trip in the TARDIS. * HOMEVID: Clara and the TARDIS * TV: BAFTA in the TARDIS * TV: Cold War * COMIC: A Wing and a Prayer :Clara hasn't realized the magnitude of time travel, placing this before Hide. * TV: Hide * TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS * COMIC: Sky Jacks :Clara knows what the Eye of Harmony is, placing it after Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS. * TV: The Crimson Horror : Vastra, Strax and Jenny meet the 21st century version of Clara. Angie and Artie discover Clara appearing in the 1970s and 1980s, placing this after Cold War and Hide. Angie demands Clara to let them travel in time lest she tells her dad. * TV: Nightmare in Silver : Angie and Artie are sent back home. * TV: The Name of the Doctor : Angie and Artie are familiar with the Doctor, while Vastra is able to contact Clara in 2013, placing this after The Crimson Horror and Nightmare in Silver. At the end of the story, the Doctor and Clara meet the War Doctor. Reminders of the past * TV: Bodyswap to the Proms * COMIC: John Smith and the Common Men : The Doctor knows Clara has lived multiple lives, placing this after The Name of the Doctor. * COMIC: Dead Man's Hand : The Doctor and Clara are traveling on Wednesdays, Clara references Angie and Artie, and the Doctor is aware of Clara's impossible nature. Leads into Shroud of Sorrow. * PROSE: Shroud of Sorrow * COMIC: The Choice / Endgame * PROSE: Normality : Clara has started working at Coal Hill School. * COMIC: The Girl Who Loved Doctor Who * TV: A Night with the Stars * TV: The History of the Doctor * TV: The Day of the Doctor : Clara is familiar with the War Doctor, placing this after The Name of the Doctor. Final adventures * COMIC: The Mystery of the Mould * COMIC: The Planet That Went Backwards * COMIC: Teacher's Pet * COMIC: Coral Maze * COMIC: Sandblasted * COMIC: Tunnel Terrors! * COMIC: Line of Battle * COMIC: The Curse of the Gibwyn * COMIC: Gumfight * COMIC: The Hat Trick * COMIC: Gnome Guard * COMIC: Strictly Fight Monsters * COMIC: Planet Void * COMIC: Reprogramme * COMIC: Shipwrecked * COMIC: Eye of the Storm * COMIC: Whale Tale * COMIC: Faceache * COMIC: Time Trick * COMIC: Pay the Piper * COMIC: The Blood of Azrael * PROSE: Into the Nowhere The siege of Trenzalore * TV: The Time of the Doctor ** PROSE: Let it Snow ** PROSE: An Apple a Day... ** PROSE: Strangers in the Outland ** PROSE: The Dreaming ** TV: Deep Breath : The Doctor regenerates into his next incarnation. Unplaced * PROSE: The Roots of Evil * COMIC: An Adventure in Brine and Plaice 11